It Started With A Dance
by Ms. Davida The Lovely
Summary: Klaus and Caroline's feelings for each other are beginning to develop, but will a crazy scheme hatched by a rejected Tyler tear them apart once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes wandered down the sidewalk of Mystic Falls, with only one thing on her mind; Klaus. The deadly, hybrid original who recently invited her to the "Mikealson family" open house ball, and tried to steal her heart with overpriced gifts and fancy drawings, but of course, it didn't work; at least, not just yet. Secluded in her thoughts, she found herself subconsciously rubbing her wrist, where she found the bracelet Klaus had given her the day of the ball. She didn't wear it immediately, as she didn't know where they stood after that night, but it was a faithful reminder that he'd at least thought of her.

She was also thinking of the conversation they had last night. It was charming, and she definitely got to see a different side of Klaus; one she hadn't thought anyone had seen ever before. It was interrupted, anyway; by those damn Salvatore brothers.

She sighed and looked up, the wind blowing through her hair. Klaus probably hated her by now. He ran away from her, seething with rage, and he was definitely in pain, she could see it in his eyes. The Salvatores had pulled some kind of stunt, nearly killing Elijah and Kol, Klaus' brothers, and since Esther, the mother of the originals had linked the entire family together in order to move through her plot to destroy them all, it caused Klaus unbearable pain, just like it did the others.

She did have one thing to thank the Salvatore brothers for, though; foiling Esther's plot. If she would've been successful, Klaus wouldn't be here. She wouldn't have a chance to make things right, either; that would've killed her inside.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly passed up the ominous residence, but as soon as she glanced toward the mansion-like house; she knew this was it. She recognized it from the evening of the ball, and it would be unforgettable with all the elaborate features across the property. It was a high-rise estate; inside and out.

Caroline was nervously chewing on her lip as she walked up to the front door, her heels clicking against the cobblestone that lead up to the front entrance. She got to the porch, still not knowing what to say, but she would improvise. She stepped up the stone steps with her hands shaking. She used her index finger to gently tap the doorbell. In a blink of an eye, someone opened the door- but it wasn't who she expected.

Right in front of her stood Rebekah, dressed in a casual sundress, her light blonde hair, which looked much like Caroline's own, pulled into a high ponytail on the top of her head, and judging by the expression on her face, she wasn't happy to see Caroline.

"You- what do you want?" Rebekah spoke in a demanding voice, her British accent overpowering her tone; Rebekah wanted an answer immediately, Caroline could tell it.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Klaus." Caroline said calmly. She remembered the old saying from when she was a kid, 'kill them with kindness.' She wasn't so sure if it would work on a vampire or not, but she was going to try.

"Niklaus is not available at the moment," there was a sneer forming across Rebekah's lips, "would you like me to take a message?"

Caroline was shaking her head and turning on her heels to leave when a figure appeared behind Rebekah, it was Klaus. Not only was Rebekah a compulsive liar, her brother caught her in the act. Caroline whirled around and took a step back, she even gazed at him for a slight moment, but she then lowered her gaze to the ground when he opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Rebekah," Klaus said in his formal voice; he had the exact same British accent as Rebekah, but it fit him a hell of a lot better than it did Rebekah. "How many times have I told you not to interfere with my business?"

"Niklaus," Rebekah whined, "She's basically trespassing, if you haven't noticed; she wasn't invited to step foot on our property." Rebekah glared at Caroline, but Caroline didn't say a word.

"She didn't have to be invited to step onto our property, being invited in only works for being stepping inside the house, dear sister." Klaus then took a glance at Caroline. "I would like to speak to you, love." The nickname almost made Caroline shiver. Klaus looked at Rebekah, who was still standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips as if she was pouting like a scolded three year old, Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Alone, if you wouldn't mind, Rebekah."

Even though Klaus used the phrase 'if you wouldn't mind,' Caroline heard 'you'd better go.' Then slightest hint of a smirk was creeping onto Caroline's lips- but she wouldn't let it show.

Rebekah looked at Klaus, then at Caroline, still pouting, but she walked off back into the house, leaving Klaus and Caroline standing at the door way. Klaus stepped toward Caroline, pulling the door closed behind him; he then turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus's voice was calm, that was one thing Caroline noticed, but she couldn't tell if he was happy to see her or not; she really didn't want to know, but she had to think of something to say, and quick.

"I want to apologize, for last night." Caroline was chewing on her lip again. If it would've been any other normal guy, she wouldn't be acting like this, but, this is Klaus, the most dangerous vampire in the world. He wasn't normal. He wasn't just any other guy. Caroline watched as Klaus's jaw clenched, it was as if he was speechless. But then he spoke.

"Apology accepted, love. I know it was those damned Salvatores, but, I should be thanking them for my life right now, even if they did cause minor collateral damage." Klaus ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, the air surrounding the two vampires was filled with tension, and Caroline could feel it. Though it wasn't a stressing tension; it was more of a 'loss of words' kind.

"Wonderful." Caroline said in an upbeat voice; definitely sounding more happy than she did in her previous sentence. She was starting to let her normal bubbly personality shine through her words again, even if she was talking to one of the most powerful forces on earth. She was almost figuring out that if she would be herself around him, maybe it wouldn't be so difficult.

A few more moments passed before anyone spoke, and Caroline was caught off-guard when Klaus started to speak before she could get anything out.

"Listen, love, I was planning to go on an evening walk," he glanced up at the sky and Caroline followed, noticing the sun was just about to set, she quickly affixed her gaze back on Klaus, her eyes meeting his at the same time that his met hers, "I was wondering if you would like to join me."

Oh, if only vampires could blush, Caroline thought to herself as she kept her gaze on Klaus, it didn't take her two seconds before she nodded.

"A walk sounds fantastic." Klaus held out his arm, and Caroline linked her arm through his. Klaus lead her down the steps and back down the cobblestone path she'd walked up to reach the house, the two reached the wrought-iron gate when a familiar face came strolling by.

"Tyler." Caroline said surprised, she hadn't seen him in days and Klaus just looked at her, then at Tyler, to whom he was a sire to. Tyler glanced at Caroline and Klaus's linked arms and then took off, running down the street, at what Caroline seemed to think at the fastest pace she had ever seen him run before, and she looked up at Klaus before looking down at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline knew Klaus was simply staring at her as her eyes remained fixated on one particular block of the sidewalk; the one Tyler had just fled from. Her eyes remained on the ground for a long time. She couldn't look at Klaus, she couldn't let her eyes wander the space for Tyler, and she certainly couldn't speak. This time she was truly at a loss for words. She snapped out of her thoughts when Klaus gave her arm the gentlest of tugs.

"Let's get to the bottom of this." Caroline heard Klaus mutter; and she knew what he was going to do. In no time, Tyler was running back down the street toward them, hands in his pocket. Klaus had used his and Tyler's sire bond to get him to return to them. One thing Caroline didn't approve of was hybrids, or sires bonds- but Klaus was Klaus, and she wasn't going to protest. Caroline's arm was still linked with Klaus' as she looked at Tyler.

Tyler had an odd expression on his face- Caroline instantly noted that it wasn't anything near a normal expression; it was a mix of anguish, hurt, and most noticeably anger. Caroline hadn't ever seen Tyler like this. Not when she had pushed him away in the past, when they'd gotten in fights, nothing ever had seemed to piss him off as much as seeing Klaus and Caroline together.

"What seems to be the problem, Tyler?" Klaus cocked his head to the side, for a way of interrogation; Klaus was staring Tyler down, she had a feeling that this would end ugly- one way or the other.

"Caroline is my girlfriend." Tyler said through gritted teeth, it seemed like he was resisting the urge to lash out at Klaus. For his sake, Caroline hoped that Tyler wouldn't, Tyler couldn't possibly stand a fight against Klaus; he would lose. Caroline, Tyler, and Klaus himself all knew that.

That's when Klaus's head snapped toward Caroline, he was gritting his teeth now. Caroline now realized what Klaus looked like when he was about to boil over, and she didn't what to see that happen, especially because of Tyler.

"Is this true, love? Do you belong to him?" Klaus said in disgust, the same look of pure rage on his face as he turned to Tyler, then back to Caroline herself.

Caroline's mind became entangled in her thoughts. If she said no, she would lose Tyler forever, if she said yes, she'd lose Klaus, and possibly face his wrath, too. She took a deep breath as she voiced her decision.

"No I don't. I'm not his." She said in her strongest, most determined voice, she thought it would come out shaky because even though she truly meant and stuck by her choice, she felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside out; honestly she was on the verge of tears.

Tyler stared at her, mouth open in shock, and she just casually looked at him, trying not to show emotion, she probably seemed like a cold-hearted bitch to him now, but she couldn't allow herself to care; at least not now, she was about to take off, not knowing if she could bear the pressure of the situation when Klaus's ominous voice broke the stressing silence.

"There you have it, lad." Klaus was glaring at Tyler now, and Tyler advanced forward, that's when Caroline was pushed behind Klaus, for her protection, she was guessing, and she peered over his shoulder at the hybrid she'd rejected.

"You best go, Tyler- now." Klaus' tone was once again demanding, and there was a slight hiss in his voice that Caroline caught onto, Caroline knew Klaus was once again using the sire bond because Tyler simply stared at her, then turned and walked away. That's when Caroline stepped in front of Klaus.

"That was remarkable, what you did with him." Caroline looked up at Klaus, she might have lost Tyler, but she hadn't lost Klaus just yet. He smirked, but it was followed by a playful chuckle. He seemed amused by her statement, not boastful like Caroline thought he would be.

"That wasn't remarkable, love- that was easy. Hybrids can be worrisome creatures, though. They are pests, to be honest with you." He chuckled again but held out his arm to her like he previously had before Tyler and Klaus's brief spat. "Now, if there are no further interruptions," he glanced around the sidewalk, as Caroline did the same. There was no one around that could possibly ruin a moment like this for her and Klaus. "How about we get going on that walk?"

Caroline nodded and again linked her arm through his, a smile on her face. The two started to walk down the pale gray sidewalk, and they turned a corner, headed toward the forest. Caroline looked up at the sky, and all of the sudden thought of her dad. She didn't think he would be proud of her for taking sides with the most powerful vampire mankind had ever seen, but she knew he was supporting her.

As Klaus rambled on and on about how Tyler was an ignorant hybrid that didn't know his place, while also listening to Klaus's words, she mouthed 'I love you, Dad,' up to the sky, and the last ray of sunshine that fell upon that day before the sun sank beneath the clouds fell upon Caroline; and she couldn't help but smile as she turned back to Klaus.

Little did Klaus or Caroline know, there was a figure hiding in the shadows of the Mystic Falls cemetery as they passed by it, on their way to the forest where Klaus was leading Caroline for the walk their were going to go on. Caroline was simply mesmerized by Klaus, even though she didn't recognize it as being mesmerized, but they were lost in a small talk conversation, and neither she nor he paid any attention the figure in the shadow of the mausoleum.

"Oh, Caroline; silly little vampire, how can you be that naïve as to actually trust him? No one else does, I should know." Tyler laughed darkly and silently to himself, his voice a hushed whisper. Something sinister had clicked in him, as soon as Caroline spoke those bitter words; it was something that he himself didn't even have recognition of; something dark had flooded his mind. "You should know you haven't seen the last of me. You're not even close." That's when Tyler Lockwood, infamous sired hybrid of Mystic Falls, disappeared behind the tombstones.

Caroline and Klaus continued their walk, still completely oblivious to the voice that came from the cemetery.

"So, you mean to tell me that your mother actually tried to kill you?" Caroline looked up at Klaus, her eyes full of disbelief. She'd met Esther, only once, before she'd come up with the plan to destroy her entire family. Well, the kids she had left, that was.

"Yes, my dear. I wouldn't simply kill the woman who had given birth to me out of pure spite; that and the fact that she did have an affair. Even though I hated my father, I surely didn't ignore adultery." Klaus stared out into the distant as he spoke, reminiscing in his memories those faithful days so long ago. He'd been through hell and back, literally. He'd never let that show to anyone that it'd almost broken him.

"Doesn't all this get old, being alive for century after century?" Caroline glanced at Klaus; it was already difficult for her, knowing that she'd outlive a lot of her friends. Matt, Elena, her own mother. She hadn't been a vampire for even a year and it was already dragging her down. "I mean, it has to get old, right?"

"Ah, well. You get used to it, I suppose. Once you start to learn the ways of the world around you, it isn't so bad." Klaus spoke quietly. They reached the edge of the forest, the tree limbs nearly whispering in the wind. Caroline's hair whipped around her face as she turned toward Klaus.

"I don't want to be a killer. I don't want to murder innocent people. I… I don't want to be like- like you." Caroline said. Klaus's expression soon turned dark. No female in as long as he'd been around had even detested his authority as much as Caroline had in that moment.

"I'm not a killer." Klaus snarled and looked at her, his eyes were even turning black now, with yellow hints around them. Cat eyes, which could only relate to one thing in Caroline's mind- a werewolf; Caroline took a step away, fearing the worst.

"You expect me to believe that? You lived centuries, Klaus. And killed a century's worth of people, for what? You gained no happiness, no friends- nothing."

"I'm sure you're not perfect," Klaus spat as he walked along, he was bottling his anger inside, but he didn't know how much longer that would last, "you've killed people, I'm sure."

Caroline knew she had killed. The keyword there is had. After she killed the one guy at the Mystic Falls carnival, she swore never to spill another drop of human blood. She'd killed plenty of vampires, but to her, that was different. Vampires didn't have souls; vampires were damned- she herself included.

"I've only spilt human blood once- once. And how many times have you spilt human blood?" Caroline stared at him, and that's when it happened.

Klaus's entire body to convulsive and shudder, and with one jump, Klaus was no longer standing in front of her. In Caroline's eyes, there was a growling black wolf, with silver streaks throughout its shiny fur, the wolf was beautiful, deadly, but definitely beautiful; the wolf's eyes the same color as Klaus's were before his physical human form disappeared.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had she really made him that mad that he'd turn? Despite that fact, she wasn't exactly afraid. She'd seen Tyler turn more than once in the past months, so she calmly backed away, hoping Kla- well, scratch that. She was hoping the wolf wouldn't come toward her. At the same time, Caroline was staring into those bright yellow eyes, yellow eyes filled with horror; filled with pure anger.

The wolf circled her, snarling and hissing; Caroline swallowed hard, not showing any emotion as her eyes followed suit with the wolf's circular motion. To Caroline, this felt exactly like the night Tyler broke free of his binds on the Lockwood property and attacked. That time, Damon suffered the consequences; he'd saved her from a terrible fate. This time, she had no one to save her. It was her and Klaus- werewolf Klaus- alone, in the forest.

While Caroline was lost amidst her memories and thoughts and memories when the wolf lunged at her; the last thing anyone in the forest heard that night was a bloodcurdling scream.


End file.
